Hollyleaf's Passion
by Crow is Mostly Ok 8D
Summary: A one-shot about Hollyleaf. A challenge for DreamClan. Rated T for death and birth scenes.


Leafpool padded up to Squirrelflight.

"It's time." Leafpool whispered in Squirrelflight's ear.

Squirrelflight nodded and padded out of camp, looking back to see if Leafpool was following her. Leafpool was close behind and they both left the camp. They padded to a secluded area and laid down. Leafpool ate some of the herbs she brought and laid down. Squirrelflight laid down next to her and gave her a stick. Leafpool grasped it in her mouth as a spasm shot down her body.

After a little while, the first kit was born. It was a black she-kit. Soon, a golden tom and a gray tom laid next to her. Squirrelflight and Leafpool licked furiously at the triplets.

"Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit." whispered Leafpool.

-POV Switch-

Hollykit squirmed as she was picked up and carried. She made a small noise and tried to escape. She bounced around as whoever was carrying her leaped over a stream and trotted through the forest. She was suddenly hit by many, many scents and was set down. Some words were said and she was picked back up again. She was carried through a small opening. She was placed down next to something warm and found a teat and began to suckle. But nothing came out. Confused, she kept trying and trying.

Still nothing. More words were said and she was moved to a different teat. She tried this one and finally, Hollykit got some milk. She ate quickly and fell asleep, warm and with a full belly.

Hollykit woke up and crawled around, trying to find a teat. She found one and began to eat and knead something soft. She finished eating and crawled around a little bit. She stumbled over some thin furry thing and fell, letting out a squeak.

Some furry thing pushed her back to her feet and swept her to the soft thing that has milk. Hollykit laid down and scratched her ear and fell back to sleep.

A half moon has past, and Hollykit opened her eyes, suddenly in pain from the brightness. She squeaked and closed her eyes.

Summoning up the little courage she could, she opened her eyes again and blinked, taking in her surroundings. She looked through the hole in the wall and squinted. She squeezed through the hole and saw a few other kits playing.

"Can I play?"

Six moons past and Hollykit was Hollypaw. She yawned and padded out of her nest and began to sort herbs. She heard Leafpool enter the den and flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Hollypaw. Did you sleep well?" asked Leafpool.

"Goid morning. I slept pretty good. How about you?"

"I slept pretty good too."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Hollypaw focused on sorting herbs.

"We need more marigold. We barely have any." said Hollypaw.

"Ok. Do you wanna come with me to get some?" asked Leafpool.

"I could just go, if you want."

"Ok, great. I heard Mousefur has a bellyache."

"Ok. I'll head out then."

Hollypaw left the den and pushed out of camp, heading toward the marigold patch. She plucked a mouth full of the golden flowers. She padded back to camp, grabbed some catmint on the way. She pushed back into camp and padded to the medicine den. She sorted the herbs she grabbed and piled them up to be put away. She left the den and went to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a rabbit. She carried it back to the medicine den, and Leafpool was already there, putting away the herbs.

"I was gonna do that." said Hollypaw. "Do you wanna share this with me?"

"It's ok." said Leafpool. "Sure."

Many moons passed, and Hollypaw became a warrior and recieved the name Hollyleaf. She became a string warrior and brcame very passionate about the warrior code. She did not beleive in any kind of breaking or bending the rules. If someone broke the rules and told her about it, she freajed out and told them off about it.

So when she found out about her parents, she experienced a mental breakdown.

_Flashback_

_The fire raged through the camp, and Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were trapped. Ashfur blocked their path. Squirrelflight told him the truth. Told him that these three cats weren't her kits. She freaked out, thinking about how she herself was against the code. Her whole being, against everything she believed was right._

Hollyleaf lost her mind. She told everyone her, her sibling's, and Leafpool's secret to everyone in every Clan. She murdered her clanmate. She gave everything away. She hated Squirrelflight and Leafpool with a passion she never had for the code. An obsession. She abandoned her beliefs, her family, and her home. She became an outsider. She became alone. She became a murderer.

**AN: I know, I know. It isn't exactly canon, but I wanted it to be my own.**


End file.
